<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tahan na, Tadhana. by areualbright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099953">Tahan na, Tadhana.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/areualbright/pseuds/areualbright'>areualbright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brightgulf, KristSingto - Fandom, Taynew, Thai BL - Fandom, brightwin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/areualbright/pseuds/areualbright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahan na.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Tadhana</p>
<p>Prompt: "Bakit ka ba sorry nang sorry, wala ka namang kasalanan? Saka, di mo naman kasalanan na di mo ko mahal."<br/>Summary: Putagninang tadhana. Lord ang unfair. Sobrang unfair.<br/>Note: I'm Drunk, I Love You feels! Hindi siya smut, pero maraming cursing lol. Angsty shit. Lots of it.Yata. Old prompt na repurposed lang. PURELY FICTIONAL PO ITO. So may ibang facts na na-alter. (birthdays, age, family members) Hope you enjoy!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree &amp; Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>
Hindi masokista si Bright. Hindi rin nya talaga maintindihan kung bakit ganito na lang mga pangyayari sa buhay nya. Pinalaki naman sya nang maayos ng mga magulang nya. He was showered with so much love and discipline, siya at ang kuya niya.</p><p>Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit sya nagtitiis at nagpapakahirap sa Engineering kahit pwedeng-pwede naman syang mag-shift sa kahit anong kursong gusto niya. Maganda ang grades niya, consistent Dean's Lister at scholar din. Di rin niya alam kung bakit nagtitiis sya dito sa Pilipinas, mainit, laging traffic sa EDSA, magulo ang politika, madaming natotokhang. Pwedeng-pwede naman syang sumunod sa pamilya nya sa U.K. Mas malamig. Mas tahimik. Saka mas legit pa ang London eye kesa sa MOA eye.</p><p>Hindi masokista si Bright. Pero isa sa madaming mga bagay na hindi niya maintindihan, ay kung bakit lagi na lang syang nahuhulog sa maling tao. Not once, not twice, but a few times. Hindi na nya mabilang, kung isasama nya pa yung mga puppy love nya noong gradeschool. Para sa kaniya, in love na sya noon. Sabi nga ng kanta ni Jose Mari Chan "How does one define a crush combined with longing?". Iyan ang theme song ng buhay ni Bright Vachirawit, isang hopeless-romantic.</p><p>Madaming mga ideas at scenarios ang araw-araw ay naglalaro sa utak nya. At sa tuwing iniimagine nya ang mga ganong bagay, sobrang idealistic, cinematic, parang pelikula ni Bb. Joyce Bernal, ni Cathy Garcia-Molina (dala na rin siguro yun ng pagiging frustrated film maker niya). Pero sarili niya ang nakikita nya sa bawat tagpo. Umiiling na lang sya kapag naaalala nya na napaka-imposible. <em>Imposible talaga</em>.</p><p>Sa pagkakaalam niya, hindi talaga siya masokista. Pero lahat naman ng pangyayari sa buhay nya, kadalasan, hindi nya ginusto. Nagkataon lang siguro na, malas lang talaga siya. Oo, yun na nga siguro. <em>Malas</em>.</p><p>---<br/>
Nagising ang lumilipad na isip ni Bright sa malakas na tunog ng hampas ng libro sa mesa. Nanlisik ang mga mata nya sa lalaking nasa harap. Nakasalumbaba ito, at nakangiti na parang bata.</p><p>"Para san yon??" tanong ni Bright. Yung mga mata niyang natural nang malaki ay lalo pang nanlisik.</p><p>"Malalim nanaman kasi yang iniisip mo. Narinig mo ba yung tanong ko, ha?" iirap si Win. Nasa students' area sila ng university. Si Bright, nag-aaral para sa midterms nila. While Win, well, wala lang siyang magawa at makasama. Tapos na ang klase niya at ayaw pa niyang umuwi. It's their first week back in school galing Christmas break at agad nang sinalubong ng kedami-daming requirements at mga naiwang exams. Sa mga ganoong pagkakataon nagkakatotoo ang katagang <em>Thank God, it's Friday.</em></p><p>"Hindi, sorry. Ano ulit yun? Masyado kasi akong na-immerse sa pinag-aaralan ko." lame excuse ni Bright.</p><p>"Pfft. Immerse my ass. 10 minutes ka lang namang nakatitig dyan sa textbook mo. Hindi ka naglipat ng page kahit minsan."</p><p>Akmang ililipat ni Bright ang pahina ng libro. <em>"Rigid-body dynamics studies the movement of systems of interconnected bodies under the action of external forces. ... The dynamics of a rigid body system is described by the laws of kinematics blah blah blah."</em> yan ang binabasa niya nang malakas sa isip niya. Hangga't maaari, ayaw niyang pansinin si Win.</p><p>"Anyways, yung tanong ko." ani Win sabay sara sa libro na umaagaw sa atensyon ng kaibigan niya.</p><p>"Lapit na ng birthdays natin. San tayo magcecelebrate?" napatawa si Bright. <em>Ang galing mo, Win Metawin. Ang sarap mong sampalin.</em></p><p>"Kailangan ba talagang gawin pa natin yun?" tanong ni Bright na kunwari ay walang pakialam. Si Win naman, natigilan sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Medyo matagal na rin silang magkakilala. Isang araw lang ang pagitan ng birthdays nila, at simula noong malaman nila yon, lagi nila itong cinecelebrate kasama ng tropa. Ngayong taon lang naging hesitant si Bright tungkol dito. Heck, ngayon lang yata naging hesitant si Bright sa buong buhay nya.</p><p>"Okay ka lang, oy? Taon-taon natin yung ginagawa! Reunion na din ng tropa yun! Bakit parang ayaw mo?"</p><p>"Ang sakin lang naman eh, hindi na tayo mga bata para mag-celebrate pa ng birthdays. Nang sabay. Kung gusto mo, mag-celebrate ka. Go. Saka, busy ako. Daming deadlines." Bright deadpanned. Iniunat nito ang kamay sa right hand side nya kung saan nagkalat ang kaniyang mga handouts. Napansin nyang may doodles na ang ilang pahina nito bunga ng pagka-bagot ni Win.</p><p>Nilagay niya ang mga gamit sa loob ng bag nya, isinakbit ito sa kaniyang balikat at dali-daling tumayo.</p><p>"Mauna na ko, ha. Magkikita pa kami ni Kit." Paalis na sana si Bright nang pigilan siya ni Win.</p><p>"Si Kuya Krist nanaman? Aba, parang lagi na lang siya ang kasama mo ha. Nakakatampo ka na, Kuya Bright."</p><p><em>Kuya Bright.</em><br/>
Tanginang kuya yan. Hindi kita kapatid.</p><p>"Uhhh, childhood bestfriend ko si Kit? Neto lang tayo nagkakilala? So wag kang feeling dyan. It's him over you, any day." binato ni Bright si Win ng isang piraso ng lukot na papel na nakapag-patawa naman sa binata. Umaktong nasaktan si Win at hinimas ang kaniyang braso.</p><p>"Anong gagawin nyo ni Kuya Krist? Sama naman." pangungulit ni Win. Pero adamant si Bright. He wanted to get rid of the damn kid.</p><p>"Mag-PUBG kami. Madaming murahang mangyayari. Bawal ang bata." pang-aasar ni Bright.</p><p>"Ah. Putangina." may halong sarcasm at disappointment sa sagot ni Win. Natawa na lang si Bright.</p><p>Sa tropa nila, si Win ang isa sa pinaka-bata. Sila ni Frank. At kahit pa halos mas matangkad na sa kanila ang dalawa, they still refuse to treat them as grown men. Sa kanila, they'd always be their little brothers.</p><p>"Hindi na ako bata." ani Win na may pagkamot sa ulo. Tumango na lang si Bright. "Siguro nga."</p><p>Padami na nang padami ang tao sa students' area, pero may isang tao ang nag-standout. Papunta ito sa direksyon nila.</p><p>Bago pa maging awkward ang sitwasyon, nagpaalam na si Bright kay Win.</p><p>"Sige na. Mukhang may makakasama ka na." sabi ni Bright habang inginunguso ang babaeng parating.</p><p>Lumingon si Win, at noon ay kinuha na ni Bright ang pagkakataon para umalis. Para hindi na siya mapigil ni Win.</p><p>Palayo na nang palayo si Bright sa kanilang usual spot. Ayaw na niya sana, pero bago tuluyang makalayo ay lumingon siya muli kung saan niya iniwan si Win.</p><p>Doon niya nakita ang isang babaeng ngayon ay nakaupo na sa puwang kung saan kanina ay siya ang umuukupa. Katabi nito si Win, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Matamis ang ngiti. Malalakas ang tawa. Masaya.</p><p>Napaka-imposible. <em>Imposible talaga.</em></p><p>---<br/>
"Ah tangina! Namatay nanaman!" Bright violently pounded on the keyboard. Namatay nanaman ang character na ginamit niya.</p><p>"Sshh! Wag ka nga maingay diba? Magigising si Singto." reklamo ni Krist na tuloy pa din ang paglalaro sa tabi niya. Nasa computer shop na sila at kasalukuyang nasa gitna ng isang "tournament" kuno. Habang hinihintay ni Bright na mabuhay ulit ang character niya, pinagmasdan niya muna si Singto na tulog na tulog sa likod ni Krist, bahagyang nakanganga at parang walang buhay. <em>Pagod na pagod talaga tong taong to.</em></p><p>"Eh bakit ba kasi di mo na lang pinauwi sa apartment tong si Kuya Sing? Nagtitiis dito." iiling si Bright. Di nya rin talaga gets kung bakit pinili pa ni Krist na sa computer shop sila maglaro. Pwede naman na sa bahay nila Bright. Wala naman siyang kasama doon maliban kay Yaya Caring na hindi na lumalabas ng kuwarto pagkatapos maglinis sa umaga, at kapag ipagluluto na niya si Bright sa gabi. Dalawa din ang PC nya. Pwede din naman sa apartment nina Krist. May PC din naman sila doon at may laptop si Bright, mataas ang specs at kering-keri ang PUBG.</p><p>"Nasa bahay nga kasi ngayon si Kuya Tay at New. Alam mo na... Tsaka nagpumilit siya na sunduin ako today eh."</p><p>"Ang arte nyo ha. Parang hindi sanay? Tsaka, parang hindi magkasama sa bahay?" Hindi na lang siya pinansin ni Krist. Nabuhay na ulit ang character ni Bright so he adjusted himself on the seat, ready for battle. Sandaling natahimik ulit ang dalawa, focused na focused sa laro. Minsan ay sinusulyapan ni Bright si Krist na halatang-halatang pinipigilan sumigaw at magwala tuwing may hindi magandang nangyayari. Instead of the usual screaming, ibinabagsak na lang niya ang kamay sa keyboard, at sa chatroom ng team nagmumura nang nagmumura. Natatawa na lang si Bright.</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung paano nagka-ganon ang kaibigan. Kilala na niya si Krist simula kindergarten sila. Masyado na silang madaming pinagdaanan magkasama. At alam din niya kung gaano kalandi si Krist Perawat. Isang malaking fuckboy. Babae, lalaki, wala siyang pakialam. Basta "masarap", papatulan niya.</p><p>Pero he suddenly changed when Singto Prachaya came into his life. Noong una, ayaw pa talagang maniwala ni Bright. Ang bestfriend nya, nag-seryoso? He deemed it impossible. Pero, napatunayan niyang he's just one ignorant fool. Madami lang pala talaga siyang hindi alam. Love does move in mysterious ways. Kelan kaya to mangyayari sa kaniya?</p><p>---<br/>
"Ang tanga mo rin kasi talaga, Bright Vachirawit." ani Krist, sabay irap.</p><p>Tapos na ang laro nila. Nakatambay ngayon ang dalawa sa pinakamalapit na 7-11. Umuwi na rin si Singto. Hindi na daw niya talaga kaya ang pagod at magtitiis na lang daw sa ungulan at kalampagan nina Tay at New. Ayaw pa sana ni Krist pumayag pero pinagalitan siya ni Bright. "Ang OA mo Kit. Pagpahingahin mo na nga yan. Hindi naman mawawala yan sayo kapag nakatulog nang ilang oras. Ay, ewan ko lang din pala. Baka magising sa katotohanan hahaha." Pinilit tumawa ni Singto sa pabirong turan ni Bright, ngunit kapansin-pansin talagang exhausted na siya at kelangan pa din niyang magpahinga para sa 1AM shift niya.</p><p>"So?? Ano ba kasing sinabi ko sayo, ha? Tagal mo kasi, ayan naunahan ka tuloy." napa-iling na lang si Krist, sabay inom sa kaniyang chocolate-flavored Vita Milk.</p><p>"Akala mo kasi madali." sagot ni Bright. Nakatulala lang siya sa kawalan habang iniiikot-ikot ang kaniyang Slurpee cup.</p><p>"Eh ano bang mahirap don? Hindi mo naman first time magco-confess to someone. Saka, 2 years ka nang nganga sa kaniya!"</p><p>"Straight siya. Yun ang mahirap don." Bright blankly answered.</p><p>It's been quite a while since Bright found about his sexuality. Siguro mga 5 years ago na when he started to feel weird around guys. Dumating sa puntong, lumalakas ang tibok ng puso niya kapag may dumadaang lalaking, well, presentable sa paningin niya. Nagsimula din siyang mainggit kay Krist, at sa noon ay new couple na si New at Tay. Hindi rin niya maipalawanag kung ano ang nag-trigger. Wala namang member ng LGBT sa pamilya niya. Si Krist lang ang nakakasama niya noon, who has been openly bisexual most of his life. Naisip nya na malaking factor din yun.</p><p>A part of him thought it was because of having a bisexual bestfriend, pero a bigger part of him was convinced it has always been inside of him. Kaya rin siguro hinding-hindi siya na-asiwa sa mga kaibigan.</p><p>"Soooo? Ang lame ng excuse mo, Bright. Aamin ka lang naman ah? There's no harm in trying. Saka sure ka ba na unat talaga yan? Three years of his life, kasama niya araw-araw mga bali. Imposibleng hindi sya nacoconfuse."</p><p>"He doesn't know I'm like you guys, nakalimutan mo yun. And nope. It's not 'aamin LANG.' It's so much more than that."</p><p>Bright has grown frustrated. Tama si Krist. Dalawang taon na siyang nganga sa taong alam niyang wouldn't give him any time of day. Isa pa, he's afraid of rejection. Not that he'd never exprienced it, in fact, he had been rejected so many times. Simula pa noong highschool, noong hindi siya naka-pasa sa Philippine Science Highschool. Noong hindi siya gumraduate na valedictorian. Noong hindi siya natanggap sa kaisa-isang university na pinangarap niyang pasukan. Isama pa natin lahat ng pagkakataon na ni-reject siya ng mga niligawan niya since God knows when. At marami pang iba. All those things made him decide that on his next big moves, hindi na siya marereject. Rejections fucked him up so bad.</p><p>"About that... Kelan mo ba balak mag-come out sa mga bunso natin? Ang hirap magpretend ha. Tatlong taon na yan Bright." seryoso na ang usapan nila ni Krist. Bright suddenly felt choked, kaya tinanggal nya ang unang dalawang butones ng uniporme nya, sabay himas sa dibdib.</p><p>"Hindi naman kasi kailangan na alam ng buong mundo ang pagka-gay ko. Saka gusto mo bang mawala na talaga si Win sa buhay ko? Tanga neto talaga eh." pabirong susuntukin ni Krist si Bright. Hindi na nito alam ang sasabihin sa kaibigang kanina pang negatron. Mapapakamot na lang siya sa ulo.</p><p>"Tangina ewan ko sayo!!!! Hindi naman siya homophobe! Kung takot yan sa gays e di sana hindi yan sumasama satin. May narinig ka ba ever na side comment galing sa kaniya about me and Sing? New and Kuya Tay?"</p><p>"Still. Baka tinatago niya lang para di kayo ma-offend at no choice siya. Tropa lang natin nag-adopt sa kanila ni Frank eh. Saka, may girlfriend siya. Unat na unat siya bes. Mas unat pa sa buhok ni Sadako." kakagat si Bright sa kaniyang hotdog sandwich. Kunwari, walang epekto sa kaniya ang usapan, pero sa loob-loob nya, his heart and mind are battling. He can't risk his friendship with Win. Alam niyang yun lang ang kaya niyang makuha sa binata. And that's enough for him <em>*repeat until true*. </em>Pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang isipin, what life would be like if Win would love him back?</p><p>"Look." iniunat ni Krist ang katawan sa pagkaka-upo niya, hinarap si Bright and brought out his serious face. "Nung nalaman mo ba na bi ako, ang bata pa natin noon ha, nandiri ka ba sakin? Did you want out of our friendship? Naisip mo ba lumayo sakin?"</p><p>Bright tensed up. Masyado nang nagiging seryoso ang best friend niya and it's not a good sign. He answered, anyways.</p><p>"Nope."<br/>
"And why?"<br/>
Silence.<br/>
"Cos best friend kita, and I accept everything about you."</p><p>"Pak! Ganern! That's it. Don't you think it's the same thing with Win? All these years, he never judged us. Kasi we're his friends. And tanggap niya kaming lahat despite our 'societal flaw'. Besides, sating lahat, sayo siya pinaka-malapit. So, wag mong sabihin na lalo siyang mawawala sayo kapag umamin ka sa kaniyang, you know." nawala ang seryosong atmosphere nang umaktong malambot si Krist at inipit ang buhok sa likod ng tenga. Napatawa si Bright.</p><p>May point si Krist. Meron talaga. Pero pakiramdam niya, hindi pa rin nya kayang aminin kay Win ang lahat. Not that he's branding the younger a homophobe, no. Nasa kaniya lang talaga ang problema. Dala ng putanginang fear of rejection na yan.</p><p>"May point ka naman eh. Pero hanggang point ka na lang. May girlfriend pa din siya."</p><p>Krist finally gave up and threw his hands in the air. Tumalikod na lang ulit sya kay Bright and faced the window. Inubos nya in one shot ang natitirang vitamilk.</p><p>"Basta kapag nagkatuluyan sila ni Gigie, wag kang iiyak-iyak sakin ha. Don't make me say 'I told you so.' "</p><p>Nanlamig si Bright sa sinabi ni Krist. Alam niyang napaka-out of the blue, but it really struck him. Lilipas ang mga araw, weeks would turn into months, months into years, at hindi niya mamamalayan na madami na pala siyang pagkakataong pinalampas.<em> "...kapag nagkatuluyan sila ni Gigie, wag kang iiyak-iyak sakin ha,"</em></p><p>Kapag hindi niya kaagad nalaman ang probabilities, magiging mas malabo pa sa sabaw ng pusit ang chances na maging sila ni Win.<em> If not now, then when?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Energize! Start your day the champion way. Help beat energy, energy gap, beat energy gap. Drink milo everyday...</em>
</p><p>Nawala si Bright sa kaniyang contemplation nang tumunog ang cellphone ni Krist. Dali-dali itong tumayo sa kinauupuan at sinayaw muna ang lumang dance craze bago sagutin ang tawag. Matatawa na lang si Bright at babatuhin ito ng wrapper ng kaniyang hotdog.</p><p><em>"Hoy Kristpy Pata! San kayo?"</em><br/>"Maka-Kristpy Pata ka dyan, Newtrogena! Nasa 7-11 kami malapit sa shop. Bakit?"<br/><em>"Ah, sige. Puntahan namin kayo diyan nina Gulf. Wag kayong aalis! Bye!"</em></p><p>Bumalik si Krist sa upuan niya habang kinakanta nang mahina ang Milo Energy Gap song.</p><p>"Sino yon?" tanong ni Bright.</p><p>"Si New. Pupuntahan daw nila tayo dito."</p><p>"Ah. Akala ko ba nasa condo lang sila ni Kuya Tay?"</p><p>Ibinalik ni Krist ang cellphone sa bulsa niya, sabay labas naman ng packet ng chewing gums. Inalok niya si Bright pero tumanggi ito.</p><p>"Ewan ko sa kanila. Baka gusto ka ding makita ni Gulf. Nagdala ka ba ng kotse?"</p><p>Bright rolled his eyes upon hearing the name. Krist wriggled his eyebrows, teasing him.</p><p>Hindi niya ma-gauge kung gaano katanga si Krist para hindi mapansin na nag-jeep lang siya kanina papunta sa computer shop.</p><p>"Hindi. Mabigat yun eh." sarcastic na sagot ni Bright.</p><p>"Tangina mo."</p><p>---<br/>Fifteen minutes pa lang ang nakakalipas ay dumating na sina New sa 7-11. Nakaupo sina Bright at Krist sa isang booth nang lapitan sila ng tatlong kaibigan.</p><p>"Mga lalaking walang dilig! Happy New Year sa inyo!" sigaw ni New pagka-pasok na pagka-pasok pa lang sa convenience store. Palong-palo ang grand entrance nito na akala mo'y WWE wrestler na papasok sa ring."Hoy, si Bright lang walang dilig dito no!" sigaw pabalik ni Krist. Pinagtinginan sila ng mga tao pero, wala na silang pakialam. Nasanay na sila sa judgmental looks ng mga taong napaka-righteous. <em>Kala mo mga walang kasalanan sa katawan.</em></p><p>Tulad ng lahat ng tropahan, may handshake din ang grupo nila. And don't get them wrong, manly ang greeting nila. Ito lang si Krist na sumosobra ang pagka-playful ang minsang pinapalo pa sila sa pwet pagkatapos.</p><p>"Hi, Bright." nahihiyang bati ni Gulf. Umupo ito sa tabi niya at tuwang-tuwa naman na nanonood sa kanila ang mga kaibigan. Umupo si New sa tabi ni Krist at siniksik naman sila ni Tay.</p><p>"Yan kasing si Gulf, gustong-gustong makita si Bright. Tawagan ba naman kami in the middle of..." binangga ni Tay ang tuhod ni New at hindi na nito itinuloy ang sinasabi. Palagi niyang nakakalimutan na ayaw ni Tay na pinag-uusapan ang sex life nila in public.</p><p>"Anyways, who's down for a good time? Friday naman ngayon. Wala kayong pasok bukas and day-off ko din. Kahit onting inom lang." pinalitan agad ni Tay ang awkward topic. Mukhang sumang-ayon naman ang lahat, maliban kay Bright who kept a straight face. Sabagay, ganon lang naman talaga ang expression ng mukha niya most of the time.</p><p>"G na!" excited na sagot ni Krist. Just like that, everyone rose up from their seats, kahit si Bright na blangko pa din ang mukha. Lumabas na ang lima ng convenience store, and went straight to Gulf's car. As if planned, Krist, Tay and New took the backseat. Naiwan si Bright na no choice kundi maupo sa passenger seat, sa tabi ni Gulf. Mapapangiti naman sa kilig at sobrang tuwa ang binata.</p><p>"So, saan tayo?" tanong ni Gulf habang binubuksan ang makina.</p><p>"Kina Bright na lang! Nagpapahinga si Singto ko sa apartment eh. Hindi pwedeng mag-ingay." suggestion ni Krist. Nanlisik naman ang mga mata ni Bright dito.</p><p>"Oo nga. B, dun na lang tayo ha? Wala ka din naman kasama eh." backup naman ni New. Dumagdag pa dito ang pangangantiyaw ni Tay na matagal-tagal na rin daw silang hindi nakakapunta doon. Defeated, walang nagawa si Bright tumango na lang at pumayag. Mukhang hindi nanaman siya makakapag-aral on a Friday night, as planned.</p><p>The ride to Bright's place was loud. Pero wala na rin namang bago doon. Everywhere they go, basta andiyan ang presensya nina Krist Perawat, New Thitipoom at Tay Tawan, it would be a ruckus. At himalang nahahawahan na rin nila ng kakulitan si Gulf na parating "fight me mode" tuwing malapit sa kaniya si Krist.</p><p>Minsan ay sinusulyapan din ni Bright si Gulf. Mahuhuli niya ito smiling from ear to ear, like an overjoyed child on Christmas morning. Kilala si Gulf as the mischievous kind, lady killer at Prinsipe ng MedTech. Ngunit ibang Gulf ang nakikita ng lahat kapag andiyan si Bright.</p><p><em>Sa dinami-dami naman kasi ng magkaka-gusto sa kaniya, bakit si Gulf Kanawut pa.</em> Si Gulf na ibang-iba sa kaniya. Maingay, happy-go-lucky, self-absorbed at over confident. Lahat na yata ng ayaw ni Bright sa isang tao ay nasa kaniya. And Gulf knows that. Bunga na rin ng ilang taon nilang pagkakaibigan at panliligaw. That's why he tried to change. Well, when he's around Bright,at least.</p><p>Inaamin niya, gwapo si Gulf. At hindi rin niya naiwasang mapa-second look noong una niyang nakita ang lalaki. Lalo na't matangkad ito, maganda ang katawan at masarap sa tenga ang boses. Bagay na bagay sa kaniya ang white uniform ng Med Tech. Magaling rin itong maglaro ng soccer gaya niya, at mahilig ding kumanta. In fact, sa mga jamming sessions nila, madalas ay kumakanta si Gulf habang sya ang tumutugtog ng gitara. Sasabayan nya naman ito ng harmonies, and the turn out would be, WOW.</p><p><em>"Why don't you give yourself and Gulf a chance? Gustong-gusto ka niya, Malabo na saktan ka niyan."</em> That's what his friends occassionally ask him. Lalo na si Krist, at kapag naaalala niya kung gaano ka-olats ang kababata kay Win.</p><p>Kung gugustuhin ni Bright, pwedeng-pwede naman niyang bigyan ng pagkakataon si Gulf. But all these years, he never did. Ilang beses na niyang ni-reject ang binata, pero the poor guy never stopped. Even though Bright had made it clear so many times na he would always just see him as a friend. Alam niyang masakit yon para kay Gulf, but the 6-foot softie remained persistent. Si Bright na mismo ang sumuko sa pagpapasuko dito. He just let Gulf pursue him kahit na alam nila pareho na wala itong pupuntahan.<em> Let him be as close to me as he wants. That's all I can give him, anyway.</em></p><p>Tumunog ang cellphone ni Bright. Dali-dali niya itong kinuha sa bulsa para tingnan kung sino ang tumatawag.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Win Metawin</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Tinitigan lang niya ang cellphone, contemplating whether to answer it or not. Kunwari busy siya at hindi niya napansin na tumawag ang kaibigan.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna answer that?" tanong ni Gulf sa tabi niya. Napansin din nito na kanina pang tinititigan lang ni Bright ang telepono.</p><p>"Eyes on the road." wala nang nagawa si Bright kundi pindutin ang "answer" button.</p><p><em>"Kuya Bright, magkakasama ba kayo ngayon?"</em><br/>"Ah, oo. Kasama ko sila ngayon, bakit?"<br/><em>"San kayo pupunta?"</em><br/>"Sa bahay."<br/><em>"Oh sige! Papunta na din ako Bye!"</em></p><p>Gusto pa sana niyang pigilan si Win pero pinutol na nito ang linya. Napa-palatak na lang ito at minasahe ang sentido.</p><p>"Sino yon?" tanong ni Krist mula sa likod ng kotse.</p><p>"Si Win." mahinang sagot ni Bright. "Pupunta rin daw siya sa bahay."</p><p>"Ah, kasama ba daw si Frank?" it was New this time.</p><p>"Hindi ko alam. Wala naman siyang nabanggit." Sa loob-loob ni Bright, how he wished na si Frank nga ang isasama ni Win. Dahil kung hindi, isang tao lang naman ang pwede. And he wished his haunch weren't true. Wala sana siyang kasama.</p><p>Sa likod ng kotse, patuloy ang pagsiksik nina Tay at New kay Krist na wala nang ibang nagawa kundi sumandal na lang sa bintana. Naka-dantay si Tay sa balikat ni New at magkahawak pa ang kamay. Nang hindi na matiis ni Krist ang sikip, sinigawan na niya ang dalawa.</p><p>"Hello excuse me naman sa inyong dalawa, ano po? Nakakahiya naman kasi na ang laki laki pa ng space niyo dyan sa kabila, tapos ako yung sinisiksik nyo rito? Baka naman po pwede kayong umusog kahit onti lang nakakahiya naman talaga!!!" Hindi naman galit si Krist, naiirita lang siya dahil eto silang kakatapos lang magdiligan eh, hindi pa rin maawat sa ka-clingyhan. Parang walang konsepto ng "personal space". Samantalang sila naman ni Singto, magkasama nga sa bahay pero, uuwi siyang tulog pa ang kasintahan, at magigising na wala na ito. Magkikita na lamang sila kung magsasakripisyo si Singto ng ilang oras na tulog para mapuntahan si Krist sa university. O kapag Sunday-Monday nitong off, na minsan naman ay kinakailangang ilaan pa ni Krist para sa school works niya. Laude before landi lang ang peg.</p><p>"Para kayong hindi magkasama maghapon ano???"</p><p>Natatawa na lang sina Tay at New na naiintindihan naman ang sitwasyon ng kaibigan. Ilang araw na rin sigurong hindi nadidiligan. "Layo na nga, Hin." ani Tay. Uusog nang bahagya si New at susunod ang kasintahan, ngunit wala sa kanila ang bumibitaw sa pagkaka-hawak ng mga kamay. Kahit malaki na ang espasyo, nanatiling naka-sandal lang ang ulo ni Krist sa bintana.</p><p>"Hay nako. Miss ko na si Sing."</p><p>---<br/>It took them more than thirty minutes to get to Bright's house. Given na, oo, rush hour noon. Pero kakaiba lang din talaga ang traffic nung hapong iyon. Ipinark ni Gulf ang kotse sa tapat ng gate nina Bright.</p><p>Pagpasok nila sa bahay ay agad na kinatok ni Bright ang pinto sa kwarto ni yaya Caring. "Yaya, andito na po ako. May mga kasama po ako."</p><p>Feeling at home, kani-kaniyang upo na ang apat na kaibigan ni Bright sa mga upuan sa sala. May kalakihan din ang bahay nina Bright. Tahimik at malungkot, lalo pa't dalawa na lang silang nakatira doon ngayon. Mamaya pa'y nagbukas na ng pinto si Yaya Caring. May katandaan na ito, medyo leaning na din sa heavy side. Ang buhok ay unti-unti nang namumuti. Matagal na rin siyang naninilbihan kina Bright. Simula pa noong sanggol pa lang ang Papa niya. Kaya naman, hindi na iba ang turing sa kaniya ng pamilya Chivaaree.</p><p>"Yaya Caring!!!" sigaw ni Krist na agad namang tumayo sa kinauupuan nang makita ang matanda. Gaya ng nasabi na kanina, kindergarten pa lang sila ay magkaibigan na sina Krist at Bright. Madalas ding nandoon noon si Krist lalo na kapag sabado at busy pa rin sa trabaho ang kaniyang mga magulang. Nakita na rin ni Yaya Caring ang paglaki ni Krist. Pati ng ano... Ng ano nito...</p><p>"Aba, Kit, anak! Ang tagal mo yatang hindi nagpupunta dito ha?" tanong ni Yaya Caring sa binata habang kinakapa-kapa ang katawan nito. "Saka parang pumayat ka yata, anak? Nakakakain ka ba nang ayos?"</p><p>Bubulong si New kay Tay "Naku, busog na busog mga momshie..."</p><p>"Oo nga po eh. busy din po kasi kami sa acads. Sa totoo lang ngayon nga lang din po ulit kami nagkasama-sama nang ganito eh. Don't worry, Ya. After nito taong-bahay na po ulit ako dito!" naka-yakap pa rin ang matanda kay Krist. Sabik na sabik siyang makita ito, lalo pa't sila ni Bright ang mga itinuring na niyang anak. Yaya Caring devoted all her life to taking care of Bright's family kaya't hindi na nakapag-asawa pa. And Krist is part of that family.</p><p>"Anong taong-bahay. Dun ka sa apartment mo. Pasayahin mo na lang si Kuya Sing. Papahirapan mo pa si Yaya eh." kontra naman ni Bright. Marahan namang itong tinapik sa pisngi ng babaeng tumayo nang panagalawa niyang ina, flashing that motherly smile that had consoled him all these years.</p><p>"Siya sige. Mag-relax na muna kayo dyan at ipagluluto ko kayo ng makakain dito. Saglit lang mga anak ha?" everyone cheered at the mere mention of food. Binuksan ni Gulf ang TV (wow at home) at inilipat ang istasyon sa Fox Movies. Wala namang nagreklamo dahil iyon na ang pinaka-safe na channel. Tamang-tama, Frozen ang palabas.</p><p>Ipinagluto sila ni Yaya Caring ng kaniyang trademark na pansit. Mabuti na lang at mayroon silang ingredients na nakahanda, para sa mga emergencies na gaya nito. Nagpa-coke din naman si Krist, para daw hindi na siya mag-aambag mamaya sa inuman. Akala ng tropa na quits na sila doon, not until night came at napasarap yata sila masyado, hanggang sa napansin nilang <em>teka lang putangina kanina pa tayo dumudukot ah</em>. Maliban siyempre sa sly na si Krist. Mautak eh.</p><p>Heartfelt na heartfelt na ang pagdu-duet nina Tay at New ng Love is an Open Door nang may kumatok sa naka-bukas na pinto. Napawi ang ngiti ni Bright nang makita ang dalawang taong naka-tayo sa doorway.</p><p>"Wuw. Love is an open door nga naman." sarcastic remark ni Krist nang makita kung sino ang dumating. Tiningnan nito si Bright na noon ay naka-tungo na lamang, nanliliit sa tabi ng kapwa higanteng si Gulf. <em>They look so good together. Sigh. My poor bestfriend. Ang tanga-tanga talaga niya. Sobra.</em></p><p>"Oi Win! Ano yang dala mo? Saka, sino? Haha." pang-aasar ni New. Alam na alam naman nilang lahat kung sino ang magandang babae sa tabi ni Win. First time nga lang na ipakikilala sa kanila ito ni Win. Si Gigie. Isang third year PolSci student. Maganda, mabait, matalino, may-kaya. Famous among boys and girls alike. Siya ang bagong chicks ni Win. Pero unlike the others, ito na yata ang pinaka-matagal na babaeng dinate ng kaibigan. Hindi na naman sila magtataka kung bakit. Sabi nga kasi ni Daniel Padilla, <em>"Neseye ne eng lehet." </em>(cheret)</p><p>"We brought pizza." ani Win na iwinawagayway sa kanila ang dalawang boxes ng Domino's Pizza.<em> Wow ha we. Conjugal agad? Pssh.</em></p><p>Kinuha ni Win ang kanang kamay ni Gigie at marahang ginuide ito papunta sa sala. "Guys, this is Sarocha. My-"</p><p>"Hi everyone. Nice to meet you." May pagka-sawit ang English niya. Halatang conyo si ate girl, as in kolehiyala taglish ang native tongue. 'Like why are we making tambay pa ba here? Pwede naman there na lang so condo mo dibaaaaa?' levels. Napa-buntong hininga naman si Win dahil buti na lang, hindi siya pinatapos ni Gigie. Hindi niya alam kung paano ipapakilala ang babae. Hindi naman kasi niya ito girlfriend.</p><p>"Just call me Gigie. Win naman, ang stinky kaya pakinggan nung Sarocha! Diba I told you na loads of times don't call me that na? I mean, Sarocha or Sriracha? Like, are you for real?"</p><p>Bright was sure the intensity of his eyeroll disintegrated what was left of his poor brain cells. <em>Yeah for real! Da nerd!</em> Nakita ito ni Krist at binato siya ng throw pillow na ikinagulat naman ng binata.</p><p>"Kita ko yun, gago! Haha." Bulalas ni Krist. Hindi pa man sila nagsisimula ay parang na itong lasing.</p><p>"Kita alin? Anyways, Saro-, ah, Gigie. My name's New. He's Tay, my boyfriend. At yang maingay na yan naman ay si Krist."</p><p>"Hi Gigie! Nice to finally meet you!" bati ni Tay. Lumapit si Gigie sa tatlong lalaki na ngayon ay naka-tayo na. They shook hands.</p><p>"Hi. Gulf. You probably know me. Kaklase ko si Mild, yung friend mo." Gigie's face lit up in recognition. "Ah, right! Ikaw si Tall MedTech guy! Yep. Heard lots about you. Nice to finally meet you! You're so gwapo pala talaga!" iniipit nito ang buhok sa likod ng tenga habang tumatawa-tawa nang mahina. <em>Ano to, pati si Gulf pinagpapa-cutean mo na rin? Sa harapan pa talaga ni Win? Wuw. Saka tangina, Tall MedTech guy? Muntik na kayo maging creative ha! Luh! Wag ako.</em></p><p>Sinubukang itago ni Bright lahat ng untoward thoughts niya ukol sa sitwasyon. Natatawa at naiirita na lang siya sa presensya ni Sarocha- ay, Gigie pala, *eyeroll* sa harap niya. Lalo pa noong sa kaniya na ito magpapakilala.</p><p>"You, I know. Kuya Bright, right? Lagi kang nababanggit sakin ni Win. Nice to meet you, Kuya." Gigie stretched out her hand and Bright half-heartedly shook it. <em>Tangina neto nakiki-kuya? Wala akong kapatid na babae please lang.</em> Sinubukan din niyang magpakita ng kaniyang sincerest smile. Sa likod ni Gigie ay parang tangang tawa nang tawa sina Krist, New at Tay. Pabiro din silang magmomouth ng "Awkward." sa tuwing tatama sa kanila ang tingin ni Bright. Tinututgunan lang naman iyon ni Bright ng kaniyang death glare. (Pero yung totoo, nakakapangilabot talaga yun.)</p><p>Win and Gigie shared the loveseat beside Bright and Gulf. Bakit doon pa nila naisipang maupo, hindi rin alam ni Bright. Pwede namang dun sa dalawa pang bean bags na kinuha ni Krist sa kwarto ni Bright. <em>Putanginang tadhana</em>.</p><p>Si Gulf naman na oblivious sa mga nangyayari, ineenjoy lang ang moment na katabi ang pinakamamahal niya. Oo na. Martir na. Pero mahal niya talaga eh. Wala. Kayong. Pake. They kept a certain distance, since alam din niyang hindi pa out si Bright kina Win at Frank.</p><p>---<br/>Night came. Nasa pa-apat na ikot na ang tagayan ng tropa. Isang bote ng Empi, tatlong bote ng Red Horse litro (pang back-up lang daw) at isang bote ng San Mig Apple (para sa pabebeng si Gigie) ang naka-hain sa mesa sa terrace nina Bright. Masayang naglalaro ng Uno ang barkada, ang larong nagdulot ng matagal-tagal ding tampuhan sa pagitan nina New at Krist.</p><p>"Gago. Tanda mo ba nung second year nung nag-away tayo dahil sa lintik na action cards na yan hahaha!" malakas na ang mga boses at mga tawanan ng lahat. Kahit si Bright na kanina'y tatahi-tahimik lang ay nakiki-sigaw na rin. Si Gulf naman na likas ang pagka-kompetitib ay talagang hindi nagpapatalo.</p><p>Hindi sumali sa laro si Win. Nanonood lang siya sa likod ni Gulf habang inuubos ang pulutan na sitsirya, katabi si Gigie na kanina pang hindi lumalayo sa kaniya. Naka-sunod ito parati sa 'kasintahan' kahit saan pumunta. Sa CR, sa labas para manigarilyo, basta kahit saan! Bawat kilos ni Win ay kalkulado. "Girl easy ka lang! Wala naman aagaw sayo kay Metawin dito!" hindi na napigilan ni Krist ang sarili nang napansin din na sumobra sa pagka-clingy ang babae. Nakita ito ni Bright and he could tell by Win's face na unti-unti na siyang nagiging uneasy. Hindi rin siya uminom noong gabing iyon. <em>Win hates clingy people...</em></p><p>All clinginess and paranoia aside, there's no doubt na mabait talaga si Gigie. Hindi rin naman niya masisisi ang babae sa mga actions nito, try mong magka-jowa na halos lahat ng kasama sa tropa ay lalaki din ang gusto (jowa nga ba??). Natural lang na maparanoid. <em>Pano kung may isa sa kanila ang may gusto kay Win?</em></p><p>More than being a typical spoiled, college girl, may domestic characteristics din pala itong si Gigie. Akala ni Bright, siya na lang ang maglilinis ng lahat ng kalat nung gabing iyon. Pero nagulat siya noong tinulungan siya ng kaisa-isang bisitang babae na mag-linis ng mesa at maghugas ng pinagkainan nila pagkatapos ng hapunan. They also made small talk. He was then convinced na she was really smart. Hindi pala puro non-sense lang ang alam. Jinudge niya ito sa Tall MedTech guy shit nito, sorry na.</p><p>Habang humahaba ang usapan nila, at lumalalim ang gabi, lalo namang nanliliit si Bright. Mukhang napasubo na talaga si Win sa babaeng ito. Gusto sana niyang maging masaya para sa kanila, pero mahirap yun. Kung pipilitin naman niya, hindi ito magiging sinsero. Lolokohin niya lang ang sarili niya, ang mga kaibigan, ang Diyos, ang Universe, ang heavenly bodies. Bawat inosenteng ngiti ni Gigie ay parang kutsilyong tumatagos sa puso ni Bright.<em> Gets ko na Win. Oo na. Siya na. Siya na talaga.</em></p><p>Lampas 9PM nang mag-decide si Gigie na umuwi. May group work pa daw sila bukas at kailangan pa ding mag-review nang kaunti. As expected, inihatid siya ni Win at ni Gulf na nag-volunteer na ipag-drive sila para safe. Hindi naman masyadong uminom si Gulf, dahil alam niyang kakailanganin ang kaniyang driving skills sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, saka mahina rin naman ang alcohol tolerance niya. Niyaya rin niya si Bright na samahan sila, kunwari daw ay para hindi siya maging third wheel sa dalawa. Pero ang totoo, gusto lang naman niyang makasama pa si Bright nang mas matagal. Tumanggi naman ang binata. Hindi daw niya pwedeng iwanan doon ang tatlong malilikot na kaibigan, pero ang totoo, duh, bakit pa ba niya sasaktan ang sarili? <em>Hahaha. Nope. Kayo na lang. Please</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>Intense na ang nth round nila ng UNO. Sa puntong ito, nakabili na ulit si New ng isa pang round ng Empi. Mayroon pang isang hindi nabubuksang bote ng litro sa ilalim ng mesa. Tumawag na rin sila kina Gulf at Win para magpabili ng dalawang bucket ng Chickenjoy at fries para daw pampulutan. Hindi naman nagdalawang isip ukol dito ang dalawa. Chickenjoy is life, Jollibee is life.</p><p>Mukhang walang matutulog ngayong gabi.</p><p>Bumalik ang dalawa na hindi lang pagkain ang bitbit.</p><p>"Oi ano pa yan?!" pasigaw na tanong ng pinaka-matandang si Tay nang ilapag ni Win ang bote ng tequila sa mesa. Kapansin-pansin na ang pamumula ng apat na naiwan. Hindi na rin nila alam kung naka-ilang ikot na sila ng tagay. Kinolekta ni Win ang UNO cards mula sa kaniyang mga kuya at ibinalik ito sa kahon.</p><p>"Sorry na mga kuya. Wala pa talaga kasi akong tama eh. Ikaw na magbaby sit buong gabi." Pinanggitnaan nina Gulf at Win si Bright. Ang dalawang lalaking gumugulo sa utak niya, na mga wala namang kaalam-alam. May pang-aasar na tiningnan siya ni Krist na hindi na makaupo nang tuwid sa kalasingan. Pakiramdam ni Bright ay kakailanganin na niyang iakyat ang bestfriend maya-maya. Si New at Tay, kahit namumula na rin ang mga pisngi, halatang okay at kayang-kaya pa.</p><p>"Sino ba naman kasing nagsabi na isama mo ngayon si Gigie? Haha. Ayan tuloy di mo na-enjoy." tanong ni New na hiniwa na ang lime at kasalukuyang nagbubudbod ng asin sa isang platito.</p><p>"Ang kulit kasi eh. Gusto daw kayo makilala. E di no choice na lang ako. Kesa naman pag-awayan pa namin diba."</p><p>"Ay wuw tangina Win Metawin ikaw ba yan? Ayaw makipag-away sa babae? Lord malapit ka na po bang bumalik?" pagbibiro ni Krist habang nakatingala at naka-taas ang mga kamay sa direksyon ng langit. Himala nga naman. Himalang nagkaroon ng genuine na pakialam sa isang babae si Win.<em> Lord, ang unfair. Sobrang unfair.</em></p><p>A few shots of tequila later, wasted na ang lahat. Except for Gulf na pinili na lang uminom ng Red Horse dahil baka bigla nanaman niyang kailanganin mag-maneho mamaya. Okay lang din naman ito sa kaniya. Besides, he wanted to take care of Bright na, surprisingly, ay napadami yata ang inom ngayon. <em>May problema ba to?</em></p><p>Tawanan dito, kantahan doon, bulyawan everywhere. Ito ang palagian nang nangyayari sa tuwing nag-iinuman sila. Promotor ng lahat ng kaguluhan ang pinaka-maiingay na sina New at Krist. "Ang saya sana kung kumpleto tayo ngayon. Oi Bright, Win. Sa birthday nyo ha? Alam niyo na." sabi ni New sa dalawa. Akala ni Bright ay nakalimutan na ng mga ito ang tungkol doon. Pero sinong niloko niya. Iyon ay yearly tradition nila. Yun na din ang nagsisilbing reunion nila simula nang gumraduate ang Kuya Tay at Kuya Arm nila.</p><p>"Ako, G ako. Ewan ko tong si kuya Bright. Parang umaayaw." Win slurred his words as he draped one arm aorund Bright's shoulders. Nanigas ang katawan ni Bright. (pramis yun lang ang nanigas, wag kayong ano diyan)</p><p>"Luh anong shit yun? Hoy Vachirawit, umayos ka jan ha. Anong drama mo diyan?" reklamo ni Krist na naka-patong na ang ulo sa balikat ni Gulf. Hilong-hilo na rin ito at any moment ay gigive-up na. Pero nope, magwawalwal siya ngayong gabi. Walang makakapigil sa kaniya.</p><p>"Hindi naman sa umaayaw. Ang hassle kasi. Ang daming deadlines." Bright defended himself. Ang tangang si Krist, umaariba pa gayong alam naman ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw na niyang icelebrate ang birthday. Lagot ito sakaniya mamaya.</p><p>"Pssh! Deadlines my ass! Hoy Bright don't us ha. May isang linggo ka pa para tapusin yang mga deadlines mo. Kapag walang celebration ngayon, ikaw ang deads." Sinalo ni Tay ang ulo ng kasintahang si New matapos makaramdam ng kagyat na pagka-hilo.</p><p>"Oo nga naman, Bright. May point sila Newwie. Halos once a year na nga lang natin gawin to simula nung gumraduate sila Kuya Arm." mahinahong sabi ni Gulf na for some unknown reason ay nasa harapan na niya.</p><p>"See? Everyone agrees! Ikaw lang naman talaga may ayaw eh! May problem ka ba, Kuya Bright?" mapapatingin na lang si Bright kay Win na noon ay naka-akbay pa rin sa kaniya. Win looked back at him and flashed that gorgeous smile na binansagan na ni Bright na 8th Wonder of the World sa utak niya. Walang anu-ano ay nakaramdam ito ng kuryente sa katawan nang aksidenteng magkabanggaan ang kanilang mga tuhod sa lamesa. Naramdaman din iyon ni Win at ikinagulat ang pangyayari.</p><p>"Luh gago ang sweet nila! Kiss na!!!" pangangantiyaw ng lasing na lasing na si Krist. Mabilis na tinanggal ni Win ang kamay sa pagkaka-akbay sa nakatatanda at bahagyang umusog palayo. Para siyang bahagyang bumalik sa ulirat nang makita ang mga mata ni Bright, maganda at nangungusap. Hindi pa niya ito nakita nang ganoong kalapit kahit kailan. <em>Lasing ka lang, Win. Lasing ka lang.</em></p><p>Sa kabilang dulo ng mesa, inggit na inggit na si Gulf kay Win. Oh, how he wished na siya na lang ang katabi ni Bright ngayon. Na ganoon lang din kadali para sa kaniya na titigan at akbayan si binata. <em>Kung ako si Win, hindi kita bibitawan.</em></p><p>Maya-maya pa, naglulupasay na si Krist sa sahig habang umiiyak. Miss na miss na daw niya ang kaniyang baby Sing. Parang joke na lang daw ang relasyon nila. Hindi raw sila nagkita noong Christmas break dahil hello, wala namang holidays sa trabaho ng kasintahan. Umuwi rin sila sa kani-kanilang pamilya. Hindi rin daw sila nagkikita kahit nasa iisang apartment. Kung magkita man sila, ilang oras lang din yon at kulang pa para lang sa bolahan nilang dalawa.</p><p>Naawa si Bright sa kaibigan. Totoo ang mga luhang pumapatak sa mga mata niya. Hindi ito dala lang ng alkohol, although, triggered by it. Minsan lang maglabas ng ganitong emosyon si Krist Perawat. Pinagtulungan nila ni New na hilahin pabalik sa kaniyang upuan si Krist. Nagpupumiglas ito nang sabihin na dadalhin na siya sa taas para matulog. Bumalik naman si Tay sa terrace na may dalang tubig para sa kaibigan.</p><p>"Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo pang ipag-resign si kuya Sing sa trabaho. Not that he needs it, anyway." ani New habang hinihimas ang likod ni Krist. Si Bright naman na nasa kabilang gilid ay ganoon din ang ginagawa. Katabi na niya ngayon si Gulf, na pumapalakpak naman ang tenga sa tuwa. Oo. Masaya na siya sa mga ganoong kaliliit na bagay.</p><p>"I tried to tell him numerous times. Pero pinag-aawayan lang namin. Hindi ko na daw inisip ang pride niya." Krist answered in between silenced sobs.</p><p>Two years nang graduate si Singto. Batchmate din siya nina Tay at Arm sa Engineering. Ang dalawa, succesful engineers na. Si Tay sa isang prominenteng kompanya, habang si Arm naman ay sa sariling kompanya ng kaniyang pamilya. Si Singto lang ang nag-deviate from his course at hindi din kumuha ng board exams. Again, not that he needed it anyway. Galing siya sa isang mayamang pamilya of Thai descent, na siya ring may-ari ng maraming ng business chains sa Pilipinas. Kung gugstuhin ni Singto, may pera na siya within a snap of a finger. But that's not the case. At kahit hindi niya pinursue ang pagiging inhinyero, he made it a point to fend for himself, in a way. Kaya naman ngayon ay isa na siyang Operations Manager sa isa sa pinaka-malalaking BPO companies sa bansa. But then again, his father insisted to pull some strings. Singto still earned it, though. Masipag siya at matalino. Epektibo naman sa posisyon.</p><p>"Bakit ba naman kasi, ang dami dami naman niyang pwedeng pasukang trabaho, doon pa sa kung saan kelangan niyang gawing gabi ang umaga." <em>Tanginang tadhana. Bakit ang unfair?</em></p><p>"Hay nako, Perawat. Itigil mo nga yan. Kilala mo naman si Singto. Alam mo naman kung gaano na lang nya gustong ipa-mukha sa mundo na he's more than just his family name. And as his muse, the best thing you can do is to be his sole support." Tay said in a serious tone. Kung may iba pang nakaka-kilala kay Singto bukod sa kasintahan, si Tay Tawan iyon na kaklase na niya simula third year noong highschool.</p><p>"But still..."</p><p>Mga lasing na yata talaga sila. Sa buong pagkakataong iyon, nakatitig lamang si Win sa lalaki sa kaniyang harapan na buong-pagmamahal na hinahaplos ang likod ng wasak na kaibigan.<em> Ang ganda pala ng labi ni Kuya Bright. May pagka-hugis puso. </em>Napakagat si Win sa kaniyang labi at napahawak sa kaliwang parte ng dibdib. Bumilis ang pintig ng puso niya.</p><p>"Hay nako! Ano ba to? Akala ko magde-destress tayo? Luh bakit lalo akong nasstress sainyo?" bulalas ni Win na hindi rin naman napigilan maging melancholic.</p><p>"Oo nga! Ano ba to? Win kasi itinago mo yung UNO cards!" mabilis naman na tugon ni Gulf to liven up the mood. Pero wa-epek. Si Krist ay tahimik pa ring ngumunguyngoy sa balikat ni Bright habang pinapatahan nila ito ni New. Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Tay. Ano bang nangyayari sa kanila ngayong gabi?</p><p>"O sige, bilang nandito na din lang tayo at ganito na lang din ang usapan..." Win started again. He didn't mind the alcohol clouding his judgment. Pero matagal na rin siya talagang curious sa isang bagay.</p><p>"Curious lang ako sa isang bagay. Kuya Bright, bakit hanggang ngayon, single ka pa din?" tanong ni Win, a sly smile forming on his face. "May hinihintay ka ba?"</p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Bright sa tinuran ng binata. Hindi naman kasi niya inaasahang matanong ng ganong bagay, lao pa't galing kay Win. Para bang nababasa nito ang utak niya sa mga sandaling iyon. Tila nagising si Krist sa tanong ng nakababata at napa-upo nang tuwid.</p><p>"Wala akong panahon para sa mga ganiyan. Yun lang." kagyat na tugon ni Bright. Halos matunaw na ito sa kinauupuan niya.</p><p>"Ah, talaga ba? O baka naman, katulad ka din nila, Kuya? Baka naman lalaki din ang gusto mo?" sa ilalim ng mesa ay namumutla na ang mga kamao ni Bright. Gustong-gusto na nitong suntukin ang binata sa harap niya. <em>Tangina mo Win Metawin. Ikaw ang dahilan. Ikaw. Wala kang karapatang magtanong.</em></p><p>Napansin ni Gulf ang paloob na panggigigil ni Bright at tinapik ito sa hita. Natauhan naman ang binata nang maramdaman iyon.</p><p>"Kasi yung mga tinginan niyo ni Kuya Gulf, kanina pang iba eh. Saka, nung nakaakbay ako sayo kanina kuya, bakit parang ilang ka? Bakit? May gusto ka ba sa akin ha? O kay Kuya Gulf? Ayaw mo ba siya magselos?" patuloy na pagtatanong ni Win. Bukod sa curiosity ay talagang hindi na rin niya alam ang mga pinagsasasabi. Alam niyang pagsisisihan niya ito sa mga darating na araw.</p><p>"Aba'y gago pala tong batang ito eh-" akmang tatayo si Krist at susuntukin si Win ngunit mabilis naman itong napigil nina Tay at Gulf. Si New ay walang kibo, naguguluhan na rin sa mga pangyayari. Masyado na siyang pagod para makisali pa sa gulo ng mga kaibigan.</p><p>"Eh ano naman kung lalaki ang gusto ni Bright ha? Bakit? May problema ka ba saming mga bakla ha?" hindi na napigilan ni Krist ang sarili at nagsimula nanamang umiyak na parang bata. Hinila na siya ni Tay at pilit na dinala sa taas para matulog.</p><p>"Lasing ka na, Win. Matulog ka na." iyon na lang ang naisagot ni Bright. Hindi na niya alam kung ano pang sasabihin niya. Mukhang na-figure out nanaman ni Win ang lahat. Tatahimik na lang siya at hindi na nila ito pag-uusapan kahit kailan.</p><p>"Ihahatid ko na si Win. Okay pa naman ako. Matulog ka na, B." ani Gulf at tinapik ang binata sa balikat. Pinuntahan nito si Win na naka-hapay na lang din sa mesa. Tumayo si Bright para tulungan si Gulf.</p><p>"Kaya ko na. Sige na, ako na maglalock ng pinto." Itatayo na sana ni Gulf si Win nang bigla naman nitong hinablot ang kuwelyo ni Bright. Tinitigan siya nito, malalim ang tingin, nangangahulugan. Ngunit hindi ito mabasa ni Bright.</p><p>"Ano, Kuya B? Are you like them? Huh? Tell me..." bumabagsik na ang mga mata ni Win na ipinanghina naman ni Bright. Kung wala lang doon si Gulf ay baka nahalikan na niya ang nakababata, right then and there. Nararamdaman niya ang init ng hininga ni Win na dumadampi sa kaniyang mukha.</p><p>"Sige na, Win. Tayo na diyan. Uwi na tayo." ginamit na ni Gulf ang buong lakas para maitayo ang lasing na kaibigan. Noon ay tumayo na si New upang tumulong. Isinabit nito ang kanang kamay ni Win sa kaniyang balikat, habang si Gulf naman ang nanagot sa kabila. Halos hilahin na nila si Win palabas ng bahay, at papasok sa kotse ni Gulf. Nang makaalis na sila, at nang masiguradong mahimbing na sa pagkakatulog sina New at Krist, tinulungan ni Tay na mag-lock si Bright ng mga pinto sa bahay.</p><p>"Ayos ka lang?" pabulong na tanong ni Tay kay Bright. Ayaw na niyang guluhin pa ang utak ng kaibigan.</p><p>"Oo naman. Wala lang yon. Lasing lang si Win."</p><p>Umakyat na silang dalawa sa taas. Si Tay ay tumuloy sa dating kwarto ng Kuya ni Bright kung saan mahimbing na rin ang tulog ni New. Isang naka-bulagtang Krist naman ang dinatnan ni Bright nang pumasok siya sa kaniyang kwarto. Nilapitan niya ito at inayos sa pagkakahiga. Nilagyan niya ito ng unan sa ulunan at kinumutan. Uungot-ungot naman si Krist habang mahinang sinasabi ang pangalan ng kasintahan. "Sing. Singto."</p><p>Sa sala na lamang natulog si Bright noong gabing iyon. Bumaba siya dala-dala ang isang unan at isang kumot at pilit na ginawang komportable ang sarili sa pinaka-malaking sofa.</p><p>When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Win. <em>Are you like them? Huh? Tell me...</em></p><p>Kinuskos ni Bright ang kaniyang mukha. He couldn't understand why Win was suddenly obsessing over finding about his sexuality. Ano naman ngayon kung malaman niya na katulad din siya ng mga kaibigan? May magbabago ba dito? Magugustuhan din ba niya si Bright?</p><p>Pero hindi eh. Iba ang mga tingin ni Win kanina. Hindi iyon ang Metawn na nakasanayan niya.</p><p>
  <em>Lasing lang si WIn. Lasing lang siya. Makakalimutan din niya lahat bukas...</em>
</p><p>At yun nga ang nangyari.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<br/>Monday came. Nagkita sina Bright at Win sa isa nilang minor subject. Gaya ng dati, naunang pumasok si Bright. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang makita na niyang papalapit ang object of his affection.</p><p>"Kuya Bright!" masayang bati ni Win. Kinuha ni Bright ang mga libro na inilagay niya sa katabing upuan na talagang nakalaan na para kay Win. Nagbaka-sakali lang naman siya. Malay ba niya kung biglang mailang sa kaniya ang kaibigang ito pagkatapos ng mga pangyayari nung isang gabi at maghanap ng ibang upuan. Pero tila nakalimutan na talaga ni Win lahat. Umupo ito sa tabi ni Bright. <em>Yung mga ngiti niya. Lord. Ang unfair...</em></p><p>"Ah, right. Sorry nga pala about the other night ha. Grabe sobrang wasted ko haha nakakahiya. Di ko na alam mga pinag-gagawa ko. May weird bang nangyari?"</p><p>
  <em>Oo. Meron. Gago.</em>
</p><p>"Wala naman... Pero oo nga wasted mo. Mag-sorry ka sa Kuya Gulf mo. Laki mong pabigat eh." iyon na lang ang pabirong naturan ng binata. Hindi siya halos makapaniwala na wala talagang kahit anong recollection si Win sa mga pangyayari noon. The proximity of their faces, breaths hot against each other's skin. Halos mag-halikan sila. Pero wala. Just like all these years, si Bright lang ang apektado.</p><p>Wala namang pakundana ang professor nila na sa kamalas-malasan ay unrequited love pa ang ginawang topic nung araw na yon. Gusto nang sumabog ni Bright sa upuan niya. <em>Tanginang tadhana!!!!!</em></p><p>---<br/><strong>D-3 til the joint birthday celebration</strong>.</p><p>Simula noong gabing iyon ay ngayon lang nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na magkita sina Krist, Bright at New. Masyadong busy ang dalawang 4th year Engineering students sa sariling requirements at exams habang ang graduating Med Tech student na si New ay mamatay-matay na sa pinag-sabay na thesis at internship niya.</p><p>"So, ibig mong sabihin, wala talagang clue si Win sa mga sinabi nya the other night? As in wala?" bulalas ni Krist habang ngumunguya ng kanin at sisig. Sa gutom nito ay nakalimutan na ang salitang table manners at mga katagang "Don't talk when your mouth is full." Tahimik namang umiling si Bright.</p><p>"That, or he's just pretending to forget." ani naman ni New. Iniangat ni Krist ang ulo at tumango na para bang naliwanagan. "Hala oo nga. May point ka dun." Hinampas nito nang malakas ang balikat ni New at sabay naman nilang tiningnan si Bright na marahan pa ring tinatapos ang kaniyang sizzling sisig with rice and Iced Tea combo.</p><p>"What do you think, Bright?" tanong ni Krist. Bright just shrugged. If there was one thing he's an expert at, yun ay ang magmaang-maangan. Ngunit sa loob-loob niya ay para din siyang nagkaroon ng sudden awakening.<em> Bakit naman magpepretend pa nang ganon si Win?</em></p><p>"Come on, dude! Bakit ganyan lang ang reaction mo? Hindi mo ba naiisip kung bakit biglang na-curious nang ganon yung tao? Or did you finally give up on finding out?" New asked in frustration. Kung kelan nagkakaroon na ng ray of light ay mukhang saka naman sumusuko na ang kaibigan. <em>After all these years, really.</em></p><p>"Gosh, guys. Just get over it. Hindi na tayo mga bata para sa ganito. So, na-curious sya about my sexuality. Big deal." bulalas ni Bright na ngayon ay nakaharap na sa mga kaibigan. Hindi na nito matapos ang kaniyang sisig combo.</p><p>"Kinalimutan na niya ang gabing yon, and that's what I'm gonna do as well. Hindi na ulit natin pag-uusapan ang tungkol sa bagay na yon. End of conversation."</p><p>Patago namang sumenyas si New na tumahimik na sila nang nakitang padating sina Gulf at ang clueless pa rin na si Frank.</p><p>"Hello mga Kuya! Ang daya niyo nung Friday. Iniwan nyo ako." pagbati ni Frank na may hint ng pagtatampo. Alam nilang bukod as midterms ay wala nang ibang pinagkaka-abalahan ang bunso at naghihintay lang din sa tawag ng busy niyang mga kuya.</p><p>"Sorry na, baby boy. Biglaan lang naman eh. Saka, akala namin isasama ka ni Win." maamong sagot naman ni Krist.</p><p>"Hayaan mo. Sa Sabado, party party tayo! Right, B? Sa inyo ulit tayo ha?" excited na tugon naman ni New. Tuwang-tuwa naman ang pinaka-batang si Frank nang marinig ito at sa excitement ay tumuntong pa sa upuan at nagsisigaw. Sa cafeteria. Ng university. Pinagtinginan ng mga estudyante ang Prinsipe ng Fine Arts.</p><p>Wala nang nagawa si Bright kundi sumang-ayon sa plano ng mga kaibigan. <em>Kaya mo yan, Vachirawit. Wala kang nararamdaman. Wala kang pakialam.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>D-Day.</strong>
</p><p>Hindi masokista si Bright. Mahal lang niya talaga ang tropa kaya't pumayag na din na mag-celebrate ng kaarawan.</p><p>Kasalukuyang nasa kusina sina Bright at Arm na tinutulungan naman si Yaya Caring magluto ng hapunan nila. It's a Saturday night, at isang tao na lang ang hinihintay nila ay makukumpleto na sila. Nag-leave rin sa trabaho si Singto para makasama sa annual reunion ng tropa. Maya-maya pa ay tumunog na ang doorbell sa labas. Nanlamig si Bright dahil alam naman niya kung sino na lang ang hinihintay.</p><p>"Andyan na siya." pabirong sabi ni Krist na iniiindak-indak pa ang puwet. Ambang babatuhin naman ito ni Bright ng pipinong hawak niya. <em>Act natural, Vachirawit.</em></p><p>The night was going well. Pagkatapos ng hapunan ay sabik na sabik na inayos nina Frank, Krist at New ang mga alak sa terrace. Isang mahabang litanya naman ang inabot ng pinaka-bata mula sa kaniyang Kuya Arm na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin matanggap na mas malakas na itong uminom sa kaniya. Mabilis naman ang counter-attack ng pinaka-matandang si Tay na sinabihang wag itong KJ.</p><p>Hindi na rin nila napag-usapan ang mga pangyayari noong isang linggo. Ngunit kapansin-pansin ang pagiging mailap ni Win kay Bright. Minsan ay susulyapan niya ito, pagmamasdan ang ngiting kung maaari niya lang angkinin ay nagawa na niya. Nag-uusap naman sila kung minsan, ngunit hindi umalis si Win sa tabi ni Frank. <em>Ano ba, Bright. Pigilan mo yang sarili mo.</em></p><p>---<br/>"To Bright and Win! Happy birthday sa inyong dalawa!"</p><p>"At para sa exams, theses at internship naming mga model students!"</p><p>"Para na rin saming mga oldies na naging mga alipin na ng salapi!"</p><p>Malalim na ang gabi at wala pang kahit isa sa kanila ang gustong matulog. Maingay ang lahat, idagdag pa ang videoke battle nina Krist at New. Ilang beses na silang sinaway ng kapitbahay na sinabi pang ipapa-barangay daw sila ngunit hindi natinag ang tropa. Sinagot pa ito ng lasing na si Krist na kay Duterte pa daw siya isumbong, kung gusto niya. Hindi naman napigilan ng tropa ang hagalpakan at aliw na aliw sa naging sagutan ng kaibigan at ng kapitbahay. Sa huli ay nagparaya na lamang sila sa isa't-isa. Hindi na raw magrereklamo si neighbor kung hihinaan nang bahagya ang bidyoke. At yun nga ang ginawa nila. Ngunit nagkagulo nanaman nang sabay na bumirit sina Tay at New sa I Will Always Love You ni Whitney Houston.</p><p>Hindi namamalayan ni Bright na napaparami na pala ang kaniyang iniinom. Napansin nya na lang ito nang bigla siyang nakaramdam ng pagkahilo noong lumingon siya nang minsang tinawag siya ni Frank. Hindi naman umalis si Gulf sa tabi niya na handa na ang mga bisig anumang oras na hindi kayanin ni Bright.</p><p>"Ayos lang ako. Sumununod ka na muna kay Kuya Tay." ani Bright nang mag-dalawang isip si Gulf na umalis noong nagpasama sa kanila si Tay na bumili ng alak at pulutan. That night, Bright was most thankful to Gulf. Hindi niya ito iniwang mag-isa at kahit papaano ay nakakalimutan niya ang mga bagay na gumugulo sa utak niya.</p><p>---<br/>Kasabay ng paglalim ng gabi ay ang paglalim naman ng iniisip ni Win. Pinili niyang hindi masyadong uminom nang gabing yon, dahil ayaw niyang maulit ang mga pangyayari noong nakaraan. Hindi niya alam kung paano siya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob na itanong ang mga bagay na yon sa kaniyang Kuya Bright, but the curiousity was killing him. Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit parang bigla na lang ding naguluhan ang puso at isip niya. Simula noon ay hindi na mawala sa isip niya si Bright, his wide eyes that seem to say something, his plump lips, the way his eyes cutely disappear when he laughs...</p><p>Malabo ang mga pangyayari, pero one thing was clear, hindi na ito normal. Minsan ay nahuhuli niya ang sariling nakatitig sa binata, bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa tuwing makikitang nakangiti ito. Para naman siyang binubuhusan nang malamig na tubig sa tuwing makikitang masyado silang malapit ng kaniyang Kuya Gulf...</p><p>
  <em>Wake up Win! Wala lang yan. May Gigie ka na. May Gigie ka na.</em>
</p><p>Unti-unting nabalot ng katahimikan ang paligid pagkatapos ng isang malakas na hagalpakan nang magbiro nanaman si Krist.</p><p>"Wow ang tahimik bigla ah. Parang may dumaang anghel lang?" tanong ni New nang manahimik ang lahat. Bakas pa rin sa mukha ng bawat isa ang mga ngiti. Para namang kinuryente si Win nang mahuli ni Bright na nakatitig ito sa kaniya. Bright held his gaze. Hindi ito umiwas. Bumilis nanaman ang tibok ng puso niya nang nginitian siya nito.</p><p>---<br/>Nang mahuli ni Bright na nakatitig sa kaniya si Win, hindi ito umiwas. Sa halip ay tinitigan pa niya ito nang mas malalim, mas makahulugan at ngumiti. <em>This might be the last time I'll be able to do this.</em></p><p>"Win.." mukhang nakuha ni Bright ang atensyon ng lahat ng nasa terasa nang mga sandaling iyon. Wala nang pakialam si Bright sa mga susunod na mangyayari. Kung ano man iyon, tadhana na ang bahala.</p><p>"To answer your question last time..." lumunok si Bright. <em>Kaya mo yan. Man up.</em></p><p>"Yes. I'm like them, and you know what else?" walang kibo si Win sa kaniyang kianuupuan. Ayaw na sana niyang marinig ang mga sunod na sasabihin sa kaniya ni Bright. Kung pwede lang sana na matunaw na siya, right then and there. Kung pwede lang din sana ay iexcuse ang sarili para umalis ngunit parang tinubuan na siya ng ugat sa sahig na pumipigil sa kaniya para gumalaw.</p><p>"The truth is, I like you... No, I love you." parang may tinik na nabunot sa puso ni Bright nang sabihin ang mga katagang iyon. Sa paligid nila ay maririnig naman ang mahihinang singap ng mga kaibigan.</p><p>"Kuya Bright..."</p><p>"No. I don't want you to talk. Just listen to me." patuloy ni Bright. "I'm only saying this cos I've been keeping it inside for the longest fucking time. At hindi ko na rin talaga kaya. I don't expect you to feel the same, no. Katangahan na lang na hilingin pa yon. Consolation na lang din sakin na kaibigan pa kita kahit sa isip ko, ilang beses na kitang pinag-pantasyahan." tanging sa alkohol na lang humuhugot ng lakas ng loob si Bright para sabihin lahat ng ito. He fought all his inhibitions and did a tell-all.</p><p>"Win, lasing lang si Bright, wa-" ani Krist nang mapansing wala pa ring kibo ang binata sa kaniyang upuan</p><p>"No. Shut up, Krist. You of all people know how fucked up I am. Alam mong dalawang taon ko nang tinatago lahat to. Alam mo kung gano ako ka-olats. Alam mo kung gano ako katakot na umamin sa kaniya. Let's quit playing games here."</p><p>Mamaya pa ay napayuko na lang si Bright at ibinagsak ang kamao sa mesa. Walang lumalapit sa kaniya, dahil kahit noon lang nila nakitang ganoon ang kaibigan, alam nilang pinaka-mabuting huwag muna siyang lapitan. Nang akalain nilang tapos na ay nagsimula nanamang umimik si Bright. His voice grew weaker, fainter, more defeated.</p><p>"Hindi ko alam kung bakit ikaw pa Win, sa totoo lang. Pwede namang si Gulf na lang. Sigurado pang hindi niya ako sasaktan and it wouldn't be this hard. But it fucking had to be you. At kahit marami nang pagkakataon ang dumaan para sumuko, I held on. I literally held on to nothing. And it fucking hurts, alam mo yon? I was scared to tell you. Natakot ako na baka pag umamin ako sayo, mandiri ka sakin at layuan mo ako. I was scared of losing you. You were like my fairytale, and we all know fairytales aren't fucking real."</p><p>
  <em>Isa, dalawa, tatlo. Buntong-hininga.</em>
</p><p>"There, I said it. Kung may nakalimutan pa ako, wala na akong pakialam. You can hate me all you want after this. I would understand if you stay away from me. I'm in love with you and I don't know how long this would continue on, but I'm ready to give up. I'm freeing myself from you, Win Metawin."</p><p>Iyon ang mga huling salitang binitawan ni Bright bago sumalampak sa upuan. Mabilis naman na tumakbo sa kaniyang tabi si Arm. Parang umiikot na ang paningin ni Bright sa hilo. Win was still as frozen as a statue, trying to process everything he heard. Hindi man lang siya nagkaroon ng pagkakataong magsalita. Sabagay, ano ba namang pwede niyang sabihin pagkatapos marinig lahat ng iyon?</p><p>Win suddenly grew scared and unsure of his feelings.</p><p>"B, let's go. Iaakyat na kita sa room mo." ani Arm habang dahan-dahang inaalalayan si Bright sa pagtayo. Bright obeyed the older without a word. Mas gugustuhin pa nga yata niyang matulog at kalimutan ang lahat ng sinabi niya kanina. New stood by Win's side. Krist was still dumbfounded while Singto held his hand tightly. Hindi niya alam kung magiging proud o maaawa ba siya sa matalik na kaibigan. All he knew was that Bright is currently in ruins. Naramdaman niya ang luha na nangigilid sa kaniyang mga mata.</p><p>With slow, sure steps, Arm guided Bright going upstairs. Siya namang dating nina Gulf, Tay at Frank na lumabas para bumili pa ng alak at pulutan.</p><p>"B, are you okay?" susundan sana ni Gulf sina Arm sa taas ngunit naunahan siya ni Win who was following idly behind the pair. Nagparaya muna si Gulf, tulad ng lagi na niyang gawa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rest up, Bright. Sure ka na okay ka lang?" may pag-aalalang tanong ni Arm. Tumango naman si Bright, too weak to even utter a single word. Tinapik siya ng nakatatanda sa balikat bago umalis. Nang maka-labas si Arm ay isang nakatungong Win naman ang nakita niyang nakatayo sa may pintuan.</p><p>"Are you just gonna stand there?" napatunghay si Win nang marinig ang boses na nagsalita. "It's either you come in, or leave."</p><p>Isinara ni Win ang pinto sa likuran niya at unti-unting lumapit kay Bright na nakaupo sa kaniyang kama. Umupo siya sa tabi nito at tinitigan lamang si Bright sa mga mata. As if an impulse, he held Bright's hands in his.</p><p>"Kuya Bright, sorry..." Win finally said. "I'm sorry. Hindi ko alam. Wala akong idea Kuya. Sorry. Sorry kung nasaktan ka, sorry kung nahirapan ka. Sorry talaga kuya. So-"</p><p><strong>"Bakit ka ba sorry nang sorry, wala ka namang kasalanan? Saka, di mo naman kasalanan na di mo ko mahal."</strong> tugon ni Bright na may ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi. Parang daan-daang kutsilyong bumaon sa puso niya ang sariling tinuran. He had to face the reality that Win would never be his nor even reciprocate his feelings. Kailangan niyang tanggapin na pagkatapos nito ay baka wala nang Win na tatabi sa kaniya sa klase, mangungulit sa kaniya habang nag-aaral sa students' area, na kunwaring nagseselos sa closeness nila ni Krist. Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn might just be a name carved by stabbed wounds in his heart.</p><p>"Kuya Bright..." malalim ang tingin ni Win. Kinupkop nito ang mukha ng nakatatanda sa kaniyang mga kamay, at inilapit ang sarili. Win closed his eyes and did the unexpected.</p><p>Nag lumapit sa kaniya si Win ay hindi kumibo si Bright. He might be taking advantage of the situation, but this might be the only time they would be this close. Laking gulat na lang niya nang dumampi ang labi ng nakakabata sa sarili niyang mga labi.</p><p>The kiss was slow and deep. It was meaningful. Ngunit hindi kuryente ang nararamdaman ni Bright kundi ang mainit na luha na kumawala sa kaniyang mga mata. Win's breaths were hot and heavy. Hindi niya tinanggal ang kamay sa pagkakakupkop sa mukha ni Bright habang ang mga kamay naman ni Bright ay nakasalampay na sa leeg niya. Unti-unti ay inihiga ni Bright si Win at umibabaw dito. They paused the kiss for a while as they caught their breaths.</p><p>"Win..." mahinang turan ni Bright sa lalaking nasa ilalim niya. Hinahabol pa rin nito ang kaniyang hininga. Sa huling pagkakataon, muling idinampi ni Win ang kaniyang mga labi kay Bright. That was the last thing Bright remembered before everything went blank.</p><p>Paggising niya sa umaga ay wala na si Win sa tabi niya.</p><p>---<br/>Magisisnungaling si Bright kung sasabihin niyang hindi niya naaalala ang gabing iyon. Those stares, that kiss. Slow, meaningful, beautiful... Inaamin niyang umasa siya na may nararamdaman din si Win para sa kaniya.</p><p>Pero lahat ng iyon ay mali nanaman. Dahil pagkatapos nang gabing iyon ay hindi nagparamdam sa kaniya si Win. Hindi na rin ito masyadong nagpapakita sa tropa. Kung sasama man ito, saka lang kapag wala si Bright.</p><p>Nang minsang i-chat ni Bright si Win ay si Gigie ang sumagot.</p><p><em>"Sorry, Kuya Bright. Win is sleeping beside me right now eh. May ipapasabi ka ba? I'll tell him na lang." </em>Hindi na lang nag-reply si Bright. Later that day ay nag-upload pa si Win ng mga litrato nila ni Gigie na mukhang enjoy na enjoy sa kanilang date. Bumalik nanaman lahat ng sakit na naramdaman ni Bright noon kahit sinabi na niyang he's freeing himself from Win Metawin.</p><p>Tama ang hinala niyang lalayuan nga siya nito.</p><p><em>End of the sem</em>. Sina New at Gulf ay gumraduate na rin at kasalukuyang nag-rereview para sa board.</p><p><em>Summer.</em> Sabay sila ni Krist na kumuha ng internship.</p><p><em>Start of the new school year.</em> Si Frank ay kasalukuyang kinukuha ang internship niya. Ito na rin ang huling taon nina Bright at Krist bilang mag-aaral. Tuluyan nang umalis si Win at nag-transfer sa ibang university. Tulad ng dati ay halos hindi na nila ito nakakasama. Iyon na rin ang magiging huling selebrasyon ng kanilang mga kaarawan na magkasama.</p><p>"Wow. I can't beleive na tayo na lang ang natira dito." ani Krist nang minsan ay magkita sila ni Bright sa students' area. Kahit pa magkaklase sila ay bihira na rin silang magkita at mag-relax nang gaya nito. Nagnakaw lang sila ng ilang oras mula sa thesis at iba pang nakamamatay na requirements.</p><p>Magkakasama pa rin sina Krist, Singto, New at Tay sa iisang bahay. Dahil mukhang ummunlad na ang buhay ng mga kuya ay kumuha na sila ng isang 3-bedroom condo unit. Ilang beses na rin nilang hinimok si Bright na sumama na sa kanila doon ngunit tumatanggi lang si Bright. Hindi naman daw niya kayang iwan mag-isa si Yaya Caring.</p><p>"Mga kuya!!!! Namiss nyo ko no??" Napalingon ang dalawang Engineering students nang marinig ang isang pamilyar na boses. Pagkakita nila ay patakbong lumalapit na sa kanila ang bunsong si Frank. Tumayo naman ang dalawa upang salubungin siya. They exchanged hugs and pats at the back. "Wow baby boy! ang laki-laki mo na!" pabirong tugon ni Krist at kinagat ang braso nito. Nang makaupo sila ay tinapik ni Bright ang balikat ni Frank. "It's nice to see you bro. Malapit na akong magsawa dito kay Krist eh." sinupla ni Krist si Bright ng sago galing sa sago't gulaman na iniinom niya.</p><p>"Kaya nga eh. Nakaka-stress sa internship ko. Buti na lang may kinailangan akong kuning requirements sa admin so I took the day off. Nagbaka-sakali din ako na nandito kayo sa spot ngayon." Time stretched into hours at hindi ito namalayan ng tatlo. Kulang ang isang araw para sa kamustahan at kuwentuhan nila. Alam na rin ni Frank ang lahat tungkol kay Bright. Pinaalam din nito sa kanila na madalas pa rin silang nagkikita ni Win at mukhang masaya naman ito kay Gigie.</p><p>
  <em>If that's the case then, maybe I should be happy for them too and move on.</em>
</p><p>Naputol ang usapan nila nang tumunog ang cellphone ni Bright.</p><p>
  <em>Gulf Kanawut.</em>
</p><p>Matagal-tagal na rin silang hindi nagkikita ni Gulf and to be honest, akala niya ay tuluyan na itong sumuko sa kaniya. Bright answered the call and excused himself from the two.</p><p>"Hello?"<br/><em>"B! How are you? Tagal na natin di nagkikita ah."</em><br/>"Oo nga eh, Puro kasi kayo review eh. Anyways, what's up?<br/><em>"Uhh.. I was just wondering kung busy ka sa weekend?"</em></p><p>Of course busy siya. May thesis siya eh. Pero mukhang alam na niya ang purpose ni Gulf kaya't nagsinungaling siya.</p><p>"Uhm, hindi naman. Bakit?"<br/><em>"Ano.. Do you wanna hang out? If you want tulungan na din kita sa thesis mo.."</em><br/>"Sure. Sige. Free ako sa Sunday. Are you asking me out on a date?" pabirong tugon ni Bright.</p><p>Sa kabilang linya naman ay parang sasabog na ang puso ni Gulf. Sa ilang taong panliligaw niya kay Bright ay ngayon lang siya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob na ayain ito lumabas.</p><p><em>"Great! And yes, kung okay lang sayo? Thanks, B! I'll see you on Sunday then."</em><br/>"Alright. See you. Bye."</p><p>Pinutol na ni Bright ang linya at hindi napigilang ngumiti. Siguro nga ay panahon na para bigyan niya ng pagkakataon ang binatang kahit kailan ay hindi sumuko sa kaniya.</p><p>---<br/>Sunday came. Unang beses ni Bright na makipag-date sa kapwa lalaki. Kahit pa hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon para kay Gulf ay hindi pa rin naitago ang kaniyang kaba. Finally. <em>Kasama ko na siya. Kaming dalawa lang.</em></p><p>Patapos na ang araw at surprisingly, na-enjoy ni Bright ang company ni Gulf. Di niya akalain na ganoon pala ka-fun at organized ang binata. Planado ang buong araw. Halos hindi na nastress si Bright sa pag-iisp kung anong gagawin nila, maliban na lang noong kakain na sila ng hapunan.</p><p>"I honestly thought na hindi na tayo aabutin ng dinner hehehe." Sa bandang huli ay napag-kasunduan nila na sa Jollibee na lang kumain. Kasi nga sa Jollibee lang naman bida ang saya.</p><p>Ngayon ay nakatigil na sila sa harapan ng gate nina Bright. Walang kumikibo. Kung pwede lang sana, pinatigil na ni Gulf ang oras. Hindi niya alam kung kailan ulit mangayari ang rare occurence na ito. Him and Bright, sharing a comfortable silence.</p><p>"I had fun. Thanks for tonight, Gulf. I really needed it." ani Bright na bumasag sa katahimikan. </p><p>"It's my pleasure. Tawagan mo lang ako kapag kailangan mong mag-destress hehe. Uhh, Bright?" mabilis namang tumugon si Bright ng isang mahinang "Hmm?" at tumingin sa kaniya. Tumalon naman ang puso ni Gulf nang makita ang ngiti niyang matagal nan yang gustong angkinin.</p><p>Magkaharap ang kanilang mga mukha. Dahan-dahang hinawakan ni Gulf ang kaliwang kamay ni Bright. Laking tuwa niya nang hindi pumiglas si Bright.</p><p>"I really, really love you. More than you already know. Thanks for giving me a chance."</p><p>Gulf slowly inched towards Bright's face. Hindi pa rin kumikibo si Bright. Magkalapit na ang kanilang mukha at anumang sandali ay maglalapat na ang kanilang mga labi. Nang isara ni Bright ang kaniyang mga mata, si Win ang nakita niya.</p><p>Nagmulat siya at bahagyang lumayo kay Gulf. Ikinagulat naman ito nang isa.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" umiling-iling si Bright. Unti-unti nanaman siyang nanghihina. Akala niya ay imposible na ulit niya iyong maramdaman.</p><p>"S-sorry Gulf. I.. I can't." binitawan ni Gulf ang kamay ni Bright at tumalikod dito. Sandaling nanahimik sila ngunit ibang-iba sa katahimikang una nilang pinag-saluhan.</p><p>
  <em>Buntong-hininga.</em>
</p><p>"It's okay... I get it. I really do." Gulf said, defeated. Isang nanghihinang ngiti na lamang ang nagawa niya nang sabihin iyon. Siguro nga ay panahon na para magising siya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Pasensya na kung papatulugin na muna</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Ang pusong napagod kakahintay.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's still him, right? You never told me about it. Neither did our friends. But somehow, I've always known. The way you looked at him was enough to tell me. Araw-araw ko ding pinangarap na sana, ganon mo din ako tingnan." Unti-unti nang nanggigilid ang luha ni Gulf, ngunit hindi pa rin niya ito ipinakita kay Bright.</p><p>"Gulf... I'm so sorry."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kaya sa natitirang segundong kayakap ka</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Maari bang magkunwaring akin ka pa?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"No. Don't be. It's not your fault that you're inlove with someone else. Ako lang naman yung mapilit. Ambisyoso pa din kahit alam kong wala talaga tong papatunguhan."</p><p>
  <em>Saka, di mo naman kasalanan na di mo ko mahal.</em>
</p><p>Parang ilang daang kutsilyo ang bumabaon sa dibdib ni Bright. Nilingon niya ang nakatungong si Gulf na nasa tabi niya. Gusto niya itong yakapin. Pero hiyang-hiya siya. Kahit kailan hindi pa niya nakitang ganon ang binata. And the harsh truth is that Gulf was like that because of him. He had hurt him enough already.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mangangarap hanggang sa pagbalik</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Mangangarap pa rin kahit masakit</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I want to do one last thing though, kung okay lang..." Gulf mustered up the courage to face Bright. Mabuti na lang at nakaharap na ito sa kaniya. Hindi ito kumikibo ngunit tumango naman ito bilang pagtugon. Kinupkop ni Gulf sa kaniyang malalaking kamay ang mukhang laging laman ng isip niya. <em>One last look. One last stare.</em></p><p>Gently, Gulf placed his lips on Bright's forehead. Hindi na siya para pa mag-take advantage. Ang mga luhang kanina pa niyang pinipigil ay parang talon na kumawala na sa kaniyang mga mata. <em>Eto na ang huli. Hindi mo na ako makikita pang muli</em>.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Baka sakaling makita kitang muli</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Pagsikat ng araw paglipas ng gabi.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It was enough for me knowing that you at least considered giving me a chance, even just this once."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kung di pipilitin ang di pa para sakin</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Baka sakaling maibalik.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Siguro nga you were never meant to be mine."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Malaya ka na.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Malaya.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"But again, thanks. Thanks for not getting rid of me all those years. I guess it's time for me to stop now. I'm freeing myself from you, Bright Vachirawit."</p><p>
  <em>I'm freeing myself from you, Win Metawin.</em>
</p><p>Hindi alam ni Bright kailan siya huling umiyak nang ganoon. Pagka-babang pagka-baba niya sa sasakyan ni Gulf ay tumakbo ito at nagkulong sa kaniyang kwarto. He clutched his chest. Ganoon ba talaga ka-lamig ang puso niya?</p><p>Ganoon ba talaga siya ka-selfish?</p><p>He lost both Win and Gulf. The man he loved and the man that had always loved him.</p><p>Buong akala niya na siya na ang pinaka-miserableng tao dahil hindi siya gusto ni Win. But he realized Gulf had it worse. At least Bright never confessed to Win until everything was too hard to handle. Pero si Gulf, he told him how he felt ever since the day he realized he had feelings for Bright.</p><p>Kahit na harap-harapan niya itong sinasaktan, hayan pa rin si Gulf na kailanman ay hindi sumuko. Sino ba talaga ang mas tanga sa kanilang dalawa?</p><p>Bright was a coward.</p><p>Gulf was the bravest man he had ever known.</p><p>Ngayong sumuko na sa kaniya si Gulf, Bright felt empty. He lost the only validation he had that he could still be loved.</p><p>Sa huling pagkakataon, bago niya i-hele ang sarili sa tunog ng kaniyang mga nguyngoy at buntong hininga, sa init ng luha na walang tigil na bumabagsak mula sa kaniyang mga mata, nagpaka-wala si Bright ng isang napaka-lakas na sigaw.</p><p>Mula noon ay napag-desisyunan niya.</p><p>
  <strong>Hindi na siya muling magmamahal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hindi na siya muling masasaktan.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Limang taon na rin ang nakalipas nang makapagtapos si Bright sa kolehiyo. Pagka-graduate na pagka-graduate ay sabay sila ni Krist na nag-review para sa board at sa awa ng sinomang naawa sa kanila ay pareho silang naka-pasa. Dalawang taon pa ang lumipas ay nag-propose si Singto kay Krist na halos "ikinamatay" nito. Ngayon ay naka-base ang dalawa sa New York at naghihintay na lamang ng ilang buwan para ikasal.</p><p>Sina New at Tay naman ay nakapag-ampon na ng isang supling. Tuloy-tuloy ang pagganda ng buhay nila at masayang-masayang ginagampanan ang tungkulin bilang mga magulang.</p><p>Wala namang masyadong nagbago kay Arm. Ganoon pa rin, mayaman. Ngunit nito lang ay nagsimulang maging philanthropist ang binata. Ginugugol nito ang spare time sa pagtulong sa iba't-ibang charities. Gaya niya, mukhang wala din itong balak mag-asawa.</p><p>Si Frank ay isa nang freelance artist, photographer, videographer, editor, illustrator, graphic artist, lahat na yata ay ginawa nito. Kakabukas lang niya ng sariling studio na minamanage niya at ng kaniyang long-time boyfriend na si Drake.</p><p>Si Gulf naman ay kasalukuyang nasa last year na ng Med school. Pagka-graduate ay nagtrabaho muna ito ng halos isang taon bago napagpasyahang tuparin ang pangarap na maging isang doktor.</p><p>Wala siyang balita kay Win. Huli niya itong nakita sa engagement party nina Singto at Krist, kasama si Gigie siyempre. Mula noon ay isang bagay na lang ang narinig ukol sa dating kaibigan. Tuluyan nang nawala ang dati nilang pinagsamahan. <em>Not until...</em></p><p>---<br/>Masaya si Bright na masaya na ang tropa kahit pa ginugol niya ang nakaraang limang taon na mag-isa. Umuwi na sa probinsya si Yaya Caring. Binenta na nila ang kanilang bahay. Pinasunod siya ng kaniyang pamilya sa UK ngunit tumanggi si Bright. Nandito daw sa Pilipinas ang buhay niya. With some of the money he earned from the house, he bought his own condo unit. Inubos niya ang oras sa pagtatrabaho at pagpapayaman. Hindi siya masyadong lumalabas maliban na lang kung isa sa tropa ang nagyaya. He never went out on a date. Not even once. He never put himself out there again.</p><p>
  <strong>January 15, 2026</strong>
</p><p>Hindi mapakali si Bright na kanina pang pabalik-balik sa kusina. He had never felt anxious cooking for someone in a long time, but the person waiting for him in the living room got him all tensed up. Sa hindi na mabilang na pagkakataon ay tiningnan niya ulit ang kumukulong kaldero ng pasta, bago sa wakas ay lutuin ang sauce ng paboritong pagkain ng bisita. Wala siya ngayon sa sarili niya. Nagsimula siyang pagpawisan nang malamig.</p><p>"Kain na." tawag ni Bright sa lalaki sa sala.</p><p>Humakbang si Win papalapit sa mesa kung saan inihanda ni Bright ang kanilang munting pagsasaluhan. Napangiti naman ito nang makita ang nilutong spaghetti bolognese. Hindi naman niya talaga ito paborito, masarap lang talaga kapag si Bright ang nagluto.</p><p>"Hmm, mukhang masarap. Today, I'll eat to my heart's content." ani Win na may kislap sa mata at naka-ngiting parang bata. Oo, para pa rin siyang bata, isip-isip ni Bright. Win happily dug in while Bright just stared holes at him. He lost count of how long, pero talagang matagal na simula nang huli silang magkita. Everything was a mess years ago. At sa pinaka-maliit na parte sa puso ni Bright, it still is, up to this day. Pero mukhang wala nang pakialam dito sa Win. Ikinunot niya ang kaniyang noo.</p><p>Tumunghay naman si Win sa kaniyang kuya na simula pa kanina ay hindi pa ginagalaw ang kaniyang pagkain. Pinaglalaruan lang nito ang kaniyang tinidor habang nakatitig sa mesa, para bang mamaya ay may lazer beams na lalabas sa kaniyang mga mata para butasin ito. He cleared his throat to get Bright's attention.</p><p>"Happy birthday." ani Win habang iniaabot kay Bright ang regalong matagal na niyang gustong ibigay. Hindi birong effort ang ininvest ni Win para sa regalo, mula sa mahabang panahon na paghahanap dito hanggang sa pagbabalot nito gamit ang sariling mga kamay. Diyos na lang ang may alam kung ilang papercuts ang ininda ni Win para lamang magmukha itong presentable. Ikinatuwa naman niya nang kunin sa kaniya ni Bright ang regalo na may kaunting ngiti. Muling naramdaman ni Win na kumabog at pumintig ang kaniyang dibdib. Strange, he thought, how that same smile still makes him utterly happy, yet sad at the same time.</p><p>"Alam ba niya? Na pumunta ka dito, I mean..."</p><p>Itinikom ni Win ang kaniyang mga labi. Alam na ni Bright ang sagot. Seeing Win's face after so long brought so much memories. Mga alaalang hangga't maaari ay ayaw na niyang gunitain. Dahil kahit iyon ang pinaka-masayang panahon ng kaniyang buhay, iyon din ang pinaka-mahirap na panahon para sa kaniyang puso...</p><p>"Bakit ka pa ba pumunta dito?" hindi na kinaya ni Bright. He hates it. He hates how Win acts so calm. He hates how he's the only one caught in an awkward situation. He hates how he lives his dragging, dreadful life alone while Win lives a happy life with Gigie. Everyone had told him to move on. Maniwala man sila o sa hindi, sinubukan naman niya. Pero talaga yatang hindi madali ang pagmo-move on para kay Bright Vachirawit.</p><p>Lalo pa't isang lalaki lang naman ang minahal niya buong buhay niya...</p><p>"Kelangan bang may rason para bumisita sa dating kaibigan? Saka, birthday mo. Birthday natin."</p><p>
  <em>Rason.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dating kaibigan.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Isa na lamang talaga siyang dating kaibigan para kay Win.</em>
</p><p>Naramdaman ni Bright nang malaglag ang kaniyang puso. Talagang naglaho na ang mga araw na walang ibang gustong makasama si Win kundi ang kaniyang Kuya Bright. Mga araw na sinusundan niya ito sa campus na parang nawawalang tuta. Naglaho na rin ang alaala ng kaisa-isang gabing naramdaman ni Bright na sa kaniya si Win...</p><p>It had ended a long time ago, simula noong araw na kinausap siya ni Gigie na layuan si Win dahil ayaw niyang magulo ang isip nito, at dahil daw <em>"only a woman can give him something real".</em> Para namang sinampal si Bright at alam ni Krist kung gaano siya ka-wasak noon.</p><p>"Win, you need to go." Yun na lamang ang naituran ni Bright. Hindi rin niya sukat akalain na maaari pa pala siyang makaramdam ng ganoong katinding sakit pagkatapos ng limang taon. Akala niya ay ayos na ang lahat, pero akala lang niya pala talaga iyon.</p><p>"Kuya Bright. Bright..."</p><p>Mabilis na sinundan ni Win si Bright na noon ay binuksan na ang pintuan ng kaniyang unit. Ayaw na niya pang makita ang lalaking ito. The man who broke his heart bad enough he couldn't dare love again. Nanatili lang siyang nakatungo.</p><p>"Kuya Bright, sorry. Im sorry for everything. Maniwala ka-"</p><p>"Ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sayo na huwag ka nang mag-sorry? Saka, hindi ko na kailangan ng kahit anong explanation, Win. Malinaw naman ang lahat. You wanted something real. And you got it. You're marrying her. Who am I to object?"</p><p>Muli ay para nanamang may libo-libong kutsilyo na bumaon sa dibdib ni Bright. Totoo nga pala ang sabi nila, na minsan kailangan mong magmukhang matapang kapag kailangan mo nang tapusin ang lahat. But Win's heart was nowhere near broken, he thinks. It was his. What was once shattered into pieces is now shredded, powdered into dust. <em>Tanginang tadhana.</em></p><p>"Umuwi ka na, Win. She's probably waiting for you." sa wakas ay tumunghay na si Bright, ngunit hindi pa rin niya tinitingnan ang binata sa harapan niya. He just looked straight at nothing. Wala siyang kaalam-alam na ang mga mata ni Win ay unti-unti nang nagiging mga dagat ng luha.</p><p>"Go and don't look back."</p><p>Gusto sanang lumuhod at magmakaawa ni Win. Gusto niyang humingi ng tawad sa lahat ng gulo at sakit na ibinigay niya rito. Gusto niyang bumawi sa lahat ng taon na nagkunwari siyang hindi niya kilala si Bright. He just wanted to feel the same warmth he felt that night, warmth that he had never even felt when he held Gigie close... Ngunit alam niyang hindi na ito mangyayari. Nang pinaalis siya ni Bright ay nakasigurado siyang tuluyan nang sumuko ang nakatatanda.</p><p>"If that's what you want. Goodbye, Kuya Bright." Marahang humakbang si Win papalabas ng pinto. Sinadya niyang bagalan ang paglakad, nagbabaka-sakaling hahabulin siya ni Bright, yayakapin siya o kaya naman ay tatawagin muli ang kaniyang pangalan at magmamakaawang wag na siyang umalis...</p><p>
  <em>Limang hakbang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sampung hakbang.</em>
</p><p>Hindi tumakbo si Bright at hindi rin nito tinawag ang pangalan niya.</p><p>
  <em>Fifteen steps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Twenty steps.</em>
</p><p>Nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Bright na tingnan ang lalaking papalayo, nagbabaka-sakaling tumigil ito sa paglalakad, naghihintay lamang na lumapit sa kaniya. Ngunit patuloy itong naglakad hanggang sa mawala na ito sa kaniyang paningin.</p><p>Mula noon ay nakasigurado na si Bright na tapos na ang lahat. Ipinatong niya ang isang kamay sa dibdib, pilit na pinapakiramdaman ang pusong hindi na pumintig simula nang mawala si Win.</p><p>He would never forget anyways. Somewhere down there, Win Metawin would be a permanent scar in Bright Vachirawit's once beautiful life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hindi pa natatapos ang araw. Sa kabilang panig ng mundo ay nagsisimula pa lang ang birthday ni Bright at kakatapos lang nilang mag-skype nina Krist at Singto. Bago naman maghapunan ay binisita siya nina Tay, New at ng kanilang anak. Hindi rin naman siya nakalimutang tawagan nina Arm at Frank.</p><p><em>11:50 PM</em><br/>Matutulog na sana si Bright nang biglang tumunog ang doorbell sa labas ng kaniyang unit. Dali-dali siyang nagsuot ng tshirt at tiningan kung sino ang bumabatingaw.</p><p>Laking gulat niya nang makita si Gulf. Humahangos at mukhang pagod na pagod. Binuksan niya ang pinto. Matagal na rin mula noong huli silang nagkita...</p><p>Ang pagod sa mukha ay para bang nawala nang makita na ni Gulf ang nanlalaking mata ni Bright.</p><p>"M-may oras pa ba? Happy birthday." iniabot ni Gulf ang tatlong piraso ng lobo at isang tangkay ng rosas. Napangiti naman ito, isang ngiti na matagal na niyang hindi nagawa. Alam na alam pa rin ni Gulf ang mga maliliit na bagay na magpapasaya sa kaniya.</p><p>"Five years..." nagsimula nang umimik ang binata na nasa labas pa rin ng pintuan niya. "Sabi mo, bumalik ako after five years. On your birthday."</p><p>Bigla naman naalala ni Bright ang mga tinuran niya nang minsang mag-drunk call kay Gulf noong mag-isa nitong cinelebrate ang kaniyang kaarawan. Hindi niya akalaing maaalala ito ng dating manliligaw.</p><p>
  <em>"Five years. I'm giving you five years. Kapag ganito pa rin ako, mag-isa, miserable, regretting my life decisions, balikan mo ako. On my birthday. Malay natin, ikaw pala talaga ang kailangan ko, diba?"</em>
</p><p>Simula noon ay parang nabuhayan ng loob si Gulf. Pigil-pigil niya ang sarili na puntahan at magpakita kay Bright sa loob ng limang taong iyon. He already endured almost six years, what's another five? Kaya naman nang dumating na ang araw na pinakahihintay ay hindi na ito nagdalawang isip. Mula sa duty niya ay dali-dali siyang bumili ng tatlong piraso ng lobo at isang tangkay ng rosas. Hindi niya ininda ang pagod at matinding trapik. Kailangan niyang abutan ang kaarawan ng minamahal. <em>Oo. Minamahal pa rin. At patuloy na mamahalin.</em></p><p>"I'm here now, B. Do you think you could give me a chance this time, for real?"</p><p>Isang maka-tunaw pusong ngiti ang tugon sa kaniya ni Bright. Unti-unti ay lumiliwanag ang kaniyang paligid. At sa mga mata ni Gulf ay para bang may nababasa siyang liham.</p><p>
  <strong>Tahan na.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Tadhana</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>